The Melencholy of Nami Tamora Uchiha
by Nami Tamora Uchiha
Summary: Nami's been sent on an A rank mission in Japan. Find, Observe, And Analyze Suzumiya Haruhi. Butshe doesnt remember, and Kakashi misses her. so he poses as a gym teacher! Its Haruhi's last year, so we know it's gonna be insane! and The 4th's involved! WTF
1. School sucks

What happens when you send a teacher with unknown superpowers on an Anime adventure and then throw Haruhi suzumiya and co in the mix? You now have total Chaos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, not my first, but i have high hopes for this! construct critique is welcomed, and if you have ideas, let me know! Also, if you have characters you want me to include, hit the submit feedback thingy and let loose! Ja!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Melancholy Of Nami Tamora Uchiha

Nami sighed. Out of all the jobs she thought she might have, teaching high school language just hadn't been on that list... And why oh WHY did she have to have Suzumiya in Her class?! Honestly! the girl had so many random and inexplicable outbursts that the other kids didn't care any more. And then Nami would send Haruhi and Kyon into the hall to discuss... well... whatever Haruhi wanted to discuss...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"TAMORA SENSEI!!" yelled one of the high school students in room four A.

"Yes Haruhi?" said woman asked from behind a large mountain of "to be graded" papers. Nami Tamora was just about through with grading papers from two months ago... No wonder all of her students had A's.

"You HAVE to JOIN the SOS BRIGADE!!!!" it took the exhausted teacher a moment to process what Haruhi Suzumiya had just said, but when she did, she sighed. Haruhi pestered her with this every day and each day; each with a different excuse; Nami would politely decline.

Today, her excuse was : "I'm sorry Haruhi, but the SOS brigade is a school club. No teachers allowed.." Haruhi humphed and sat back down, feet incessantly tapping. at that precise moment, the sliding classroom door opened to reveal Tachimaki Naraki, in all his P.E. glory.

"Tachimaki-san... What brings you here?" 'Again...' Nami thought.

"Just bored actually...none of the students are in P.E. right now, so I thought i could help you out or something..."

Nami blinked... maybe she could tolerate him for a while... if he could grade papers that is... she folded her hands and rested her chin on them, looking Tachimaki up and down before sighing and giving an exhausted smile.

"Well what are you standing there for? Get grading!" the entire class groaned in unison, (save Haruhi, who was still trying to figure a way to get Nami into the sos brigade), there went their perfect A's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami sighed, reveling in the warm bathwater she enjoyed every Saturdayevening. the week had been resiliently stressful and it was all she could do not to head straight for the bathtub. she'd stayed up considerably late grading leftover papers and she was finished completely now. unfortunately it was already somewhere around 3 am. However, Nami didnt really care because, coupled with the warm water, she held a sense of accomplishment, and nothing could ruin her mood.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

Almost nothing...

Nami sighed, putting on an old robe from her teenage years, and made her way downstairs, keen on giving whoever was disturbing her relaxation time a real earful. the culprit knocked again.

"MAH! I'M COMING!" she yelled, hoping to deter her unwanted visitor. Unfortunately for her, no such luck.

She opened the door slightly so she could see who was there, and ground her teeth.

"Tachimaki san... How did you get my _address?_" she asked, as politely as possible. Especially since she was still peeved about her bath being interrupted.

"the school directory..." he said, before taking in her appearance. "Bad time?" he asked.

"_Very very bad timing..." _Nami growled, before sighing and leting him in.

"since you're here anyway..." she turned to Tachimaki.

"Im gonna go get dressed, make yourself at home... I'll be back in a few minutes"

he nodded and sat himself on an armchair in the downstairs living room as Nami went upstairs.

True to her word, Nami came back downstairs in a casual outfit with a studded belt that hung over her shirt on her hips. she didnt look happy at all.

"Do you have ANY idea what TIME it is?!!!"

Tachimaki scratched the back of his head.

"no, not really."

"Its FIVE IN THE FLIPPIN MORNING!!!!!!"

IAMALINEBECAUSEISAYI'MALINE,YOUGOTAPROBLEMWITHTHATPUNK?

After Nami had calmed down enough to sit and sigh, (Tachimaki had his back to the wall with a look of pure horror and had his legs firmly crossed), she looked him up and down with a smirk. the poor man was _vibrating_ in terror.

'on a side note, though,' Nami thought, 'He's kinda kaw- wait. Please tell me i wasnt about to say (think) the word: Kawaii... shimatta...the headache's coming back...'

she ran a hand absently through her hair, then started to rub her temples.

" I'm going to make tea... Want any?" she asked tachimaki, who was slowly making his way away from the wall. he nodded warily.  
"You aren't going to poison me, are you?" he asked, causing Nami to give a loud hearty laugh as she sauntered into the kitchen.  
"No, Tachimaki-san. I promise i wont poison you. Emphasis on _Promise_."  
he mentally sighed and followed her into the kitchen where she was trying to reach the tea box on the top shelf. Nami was not a tall person, and even the dramatic reaching did her no good. the box taunted her.

**_RING RING!!!  
_****_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
RING RING RING!!!_**

**_"_**GOD! Who could it possibly be THIS TIME? EH?!"  
The knocking and ringing did not cease until Nami opened the door, and there, in all its glory, was the Sos brigade. Haruhi Suzumiya, comander and cheif of the pesty little made up club standing centre.

'oh kami, why ME?!' thought an unrested and very unhappy brunette.


	2. kakashi no baka

'Haruhi baka…' Nami thought. 'What was she doing here at four in the morning? Wait, scratch that. What were Tachimaki, the SOS brigade, AND Haruhi, doing here at four in the flippin Morning?!'

Nami rubbed her temples again, wishing that the large group in her living room would disappear. Boy… this would be fun…. At the moment she had escaped Haruhi under the pretense that she was going to get something to eat… her momentary sanctuary did not last however. Tachimaki had found her hiding place… Baka….

"Tamora-san?" He asked warily, carefully so as not to rekindle her earlier rage. She had to respect that. He learned fast.

"Hai? Tachimaki-baka?" She replied dryly.

He laughed, making a comment about name calling and moved to tell her that Haruhi had left to search for aliens, espers, and time travelers, along with ninja's because he'd been telling her some old folk tales his dad used to tell him.

"So she's gone?" Nami asked. Kakashi nodded and Nami sighed, recalling how Haruhi had found a loophole in her excuses for not joining SOS… that conniving little gaki was smart when she wanted to be.

"So we're stuck in SOS now, eh?" He asked quietly. Nami scoffed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I didn't realize!" she muttered, drinking a bit of her tea.

He chuckled.

"Ya know you could work on the niceness."

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever makes you say that, Tachimaki-kun?" she said, sarcastically.

He laughed goodheartedly. Moving over to where she leaned against the wall.

"Haruhi-baka…" she muttered, setting her tea down next to her and sighing.

"Eh, Nami-chan? Have you ever considered dating anyone?"

"Nope. Don't get out enough for that, and up till now I had too many papers to grade to even think about a break."

"so no boyfriends, no first kiss, no nothing? Just you all by yourself?"

"Yep. Just me all by myself." She sighed. "May I inquire as to why you are interrogating me about my personal life?" she asked quietly. She had been telling him things she really wished to keep to herself.

He sighed and laughed a little, a gentle sideways grin placed perfectly on his face.

"Because." He said. And he kissed her. She blinked in surprise. 'What is up with him? What is this all about? Why aren't I trying to hit him?!" she thought. She knew in truth, that she ought to hit him, but when she brought up her hands to do so, they found themselves around his neck in a more affectionate embrace than Nami really cared for.

But the way his lips crashed onto hers, Nami felt the feeling Tachimaki had obviously held in for far too long. He seemed desperate. And Nami just couldn't bring herself to hit him, so she closed her eyes and kissed back.

He tensed, waiting for her to hit him, but she didn't so he relaxed and pulled away slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave Nami. Gomenasai, forgive me!" and he was gone before she could say anything.

She sighed. Smiling.

"I'm not mad at you… Kakashi…"


	3. Chapter 3

She skipped the long bath that Sunday morning. She couldn't sleep that night, and she couldn't get Saturday night off of her mind. Kyon had dropped by at nine to give her a memo about the next SOS meeting, and secretly, Nami debated going, just to get her mind off of … him…

She was startled out of her stupor when she realized that she was wearing a towel in front of an open window. She closed it hurriedly and dressed, hair still mildly damp from her earlier shower, then examined herself in the mirror. She liked her looks because she was different from most people.

Her hair had curls that most people here in Tokyo had to go to expensive salons for, and instead of the typical charcoal black or brackish brown eyes, she had a blue green hazel color that was totally unique. She absently wondered what Tachimaki would … no… what Kakashi would think. His name was Kakashi.

She shoved the thought from her mind. Apparently, that kiss had triggered a part of her to remember things that had been purposely hidden by an anbu captain. She didn't even understand what that meant. If memory served, which she was fairly certain that something was wrong up there, it was some kind of ninja military regime… and if that was true, they would either redeem her or… dispose of any and all evidence.

She stole a glance out of the blinds of the window. Maybe Haruhi would have some Ninja info that Nami could look up. Opening the window, fully dressed now, Nami decided. She was going to the SOS meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IKURA-KUN!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" yelled an over excited blue eyed blond as she tried to suffocate the approaching brunette boy that had opened the door.

'Ah, Minora-chan… so …strong… okay, suffocating now' he thought as she hugged the daylights out of him.  
"Minna-chan, I can't breathe… Please let go…" he laughed, the scar across his nose turning up slightly as he smiled. The blond let go and smiled up at him, the picture of innocence. However, Ikura knew better than that. Minora had a temper that would shake a planet to it's core. still though, she could be the brightest, sweetest and goofiest person he'd ever met, and she'd even pointed out mistakes that he'd made while grading social studies papers from field trips like the one he'd just been on.


End file.
